Sentimientos Expresados en papel
by Nathy-Chan Tenshi
Summary: Cada mago de Fairy Tail tiene sentimientos que solo le pueden contar a su más fiel oyente... una blanca hoja de papel. Capitulo Siete: Juvia
1. Lucy

_**Título: **__Lucy_

_**Resumen: **__Lucy escribe un poema para expresar sus sentimientos sobre la relación de Natsu y Lisanna…. ¿Qué dira?_

_Ya no sé qué es lo que voy hacer_

_Si tu amor ha consumido todo mi ser._

_Tus sonrisas han causado mi agonía_

_Dejándome totalmente vacía._

**Lucy dejaba que su pluma se moviera sola por la hoja, nunca había tenido tanta inspiración, nunca se le había hecho tan fácil escribir….Parecía….Magia**

_Ella es fuerte e inteligente,_

_Y yo no soy más que una tonta, demente,_

_Al pensar que podía tenerte…_

_Tal vez en algún momento fue más que amistad_

_Pero ahora es eso y nada más…_

_Desde que ella llego a la ciudad,_

_Yo no eh hecho más que vagar,_

_Siento que ella ha tomado mi lugar_

_¿Sera esa la verdad?_

**Las imágenes de Natsu y Lisanna besándose en el gremio, conversando, riendo, compartiendo inundaron su memoria…**

_¡Oh!, no me lo toméis a mal, ella me cae genial_

_Es dulce, encantadora, jamás la podrías odiar,_

_Es esa clase de chica que tienes que amar,_

_Pero no puedo evitar pensar:_

_¡Cuánto me gustaría tomar su lugar!_

**Pensó en los momentos que ella y Lisanna habían pasado juntas, no eran muchos, pero esa chica era un encanto, ahora veía porque Natsu se había enamorado de ella**

_Tu mi Romeo, te vas con tu Julieta,_

_Mientras yo, Cenicienta,_

_Espero que mi príncipe aparezca,_

_Mi hada madrina, me dice que hay que tener paciencia_

_Pero me estoy aburriendo de esta larga espera…_

**Mirajane, Levy y Erza le decían que Natsu, no era su príncipe azul, que el suyo se había perdido y era muy orgulloso para pedir direcciones**

_Este cuento de hadas…_

_Para mí se ha acabado,_

_Eso ha salido de tus labios_

_El día en que te le has declarado_

_¿Acaso no ves que me haces daño?_

**En el día que Natsu se le declaro a Lisanna, a Lcuy se le partió el corazón, pero gracias a dios ella tenía a sus amigos a su lado y tomo una decisión:**

_Pero esto ya no importa más_

_La vida sigue, yo igual,_

_Sé que tengo a mis fieles amigos_

_Que me quieren por cual _

_No importa lo que piensen los demás_

_La vida sigue, yo igual…._

_Y no me queda nada más…_

_Que olvidar algo que no fue real….._

**Lucy poco se secó las lágrimas traicioneras que caían por sus ojos, pero aun así, tenía que ser fuerte, sería la última vez que lloraría por el…**

_Estas gotas de sal,_

_Será la última vez que las veras,_

_Mi sentimiento de soledad_

_Oculto quedara…_

_¡Mientas tu estáis con ella_

_Yo me quebró igual que cristal!_

_¡Mientras tu estáis con ella_

_Nada volverá a ser igual!..._

**Holiiiiii, ¿Cómo están?**

**Aquí un poema que tuve que escribir en Psicología, Tenía que tratar de mostrar los sentimientos de Soledad, Celos, abandono, etc, etc…**

**Antes de mostrarlo a la clase, quería que ustedes lo vieran primero, para ver que tal me quedo (Lo sé soy pésima con los poemas XD), pero igual me gustaría saber que es lo que hay que arreglar, Bla, bla, bla.**

**Al principio, estuve a punto de poner a Lisanna como autora del poema, pero después pensé en joderles el NaLu XD, nah, mentira, es que recordé que justo Lucy quería ser escritora y…. no sé quedo ella…**

**Bueno eso es todo, y este es el primer capítulo de "Sentimientos Expresados papel", El segundo no será de nada menos que….**

***Redoble de tambores***

**NATSU!**

**(él también tiene derecho de contar su parte de la historia)**

**Sayonnara….**

**Nathy-chan fuera!**


	2. Natsu

_**Título: **__Natsu_

_**Resumen: **__Natsu expresa sus sentimientos sobre Lucy, ¿Es honesto? ¿O no son más que mentiras lo que escribe en esta blanca hoja de papel?_

_Crees que no me doy cuenta_

_De tu sufrimiento_

_Que todo lo que te dije_

_No fue más que un falso juramento_

**Él no era de esos que eran buenos con la escritura, pero necesitaba de alguna manera desahogarse, ya que esto no se lo había contado a nadie…**

_Yo sé que tus sentimientos_

_Son más que sinceros,_

_Pero lo siento,_

_Yo no puedo corresponderlos._

**Una tarde Lucy se le declaro, el claro, está enamorado de Lisanna así que la rechazo, disculpándose si en algún momento le creo falsas ilusiones**

_Tienes gente que te apoya,_

_Y eso de más te consta,_

_Sin embargo tu solo te ocultas_

_Entre las sombras _

_De esta habitación oscura_

**Levy, Erza, Mira y todas las chicas del gremio la trataban de animar, sin embargo, ella solo escondía sus sentimientos, diciendo que no le sucedía nada, que ya lo superaría**

_Te veo desde lejos _

_Falsamente sonriendo._

_Fingiendo que mi rechazo_

_No te ha dañado_

_Fingiendo que nada ha pasado._

_Siempre piensas que estas sola_

_Pero solo recuerda_

_¿No tienes a ese alguien _

_Que está a tu espera?_

**Pensó en Loki, constantemente mostrándole su amor a su dueña, claro esta que esta solo lo tomaba como una broma, pero aun así él no podía evitar sentir una extraña sensación en su pecho….**

_Yo me desmorono_

_Cual montaña de polvo al viento_

_Al no poder decir en voz alta_

_Mi más oscuro sentimiento _

_¡¿Mujer no te das cuenta_

_Que eres la reencarnación del deseo?!_

**Sin querer pensó en las delgadas y largas piernas de Lucy, que se le hacían agua a la boca, sus grandes pechos, ¡Oh! ¿Cuántas veces quedo en medio de esas dos grandes almohadas?**

_Todos notaron mi lujuria_

_Confundiéndola con amor_

_Creándote una falsa ilusión_

_Te lo juró con el corazón _

_Que esa no fue mi intención_

_Esto no fue más que una falsa atracción_

**Mirajane insistía que él estaba enamorado de Lucy, todos decían lo mismo, creándole una falsa ilusión a la pobre Rubia…**

_Este es un adiós_

_¡Por dios supéralo!_

_Nunca fui tuyo ¡Entiéndelo!_

_¿No ves que te haces daño?_

_Y para terminar… _

_¡Sonríes sin negarlo!_

**Ella nunca negaba nada, solo lo ocultaba con una sonrisa dulcemente enfermiza, pero nadie parecía darse cuenta, excepto él.**

_Se feliz con alguien más _

_No te preocupes por él pasado _

_Que se queda atrás_

_¡Se feliz ahora en más!_

_Te adoro sin ni siquiera pensar_

_Mi mejor amiga siempre serás_

_Y eso nunca cambiara…_

_¡Por eso nunca me dejes! ¡Jamás!_

**Dejo la pluma a un lado, se sentía terriblemente culpable, él no quería a Lucy, sin embargo, le dolía pensar que dejaría de ser su mejor amiga, lo dejaría a un lado por irse a juntar con su novio, que él le hiciera lo mismo que le hizo a ella cuando empezar a salir con Lisanna….**

**Le dolía pensar que a no lo tendría para él y nadie más….**

_A nadie le puedo decir_

_Lo que mi corazón calla_

_Lo que dijo o escribo_

_No son más que puras patrañas_

_Pero no te ofendas_

_¡Que ya llegará un mañana!_

_Pero por mientras el secreto caya…._

**Él lo sabía, solo eran mentiras, solo una parte del poema era verdad, pero ni el sabia cuál era….**

**Holi Minna!**

**¿Cómo me ha quedado? Se aceptan alabanzas, piedrazos y tomatazos… Mejor no…**

**Espero que les haya gustado…**

**Y Por dios Natsu no amas a Lisanna amas a Lucy ¡LUCY!**

**Pero ya veremos que se le ocurre al oscuro y perturbador rincón de mi mente llamado inspiración **

**El siguiente Capitulo Es de nada más y nada menos de….**

***Redoble de tambores***

**LISANNA!**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo **

**Sayonna**

**Nathy-chan Fuera!**


	3. Lisanna

_**Título: **__Lisanna_

_**Resumen: **__Lisanna no es tonta… ni ciega para no darse cuenta del "cariño" que Nastu le tiene a Lucy, de las miradas que él le da cuando cree que nadie está mirando…._

_La amas a ella_

_Pero conmigo estas_

_¿Qué es lo que esperas?_

_¿Un milagro quizás?_

**Natsu le decía un montón de veces que no amaba a Lucy, si no a ella, ¡Pero no era tonta!, y ella no entendía si era por lastima o que, que él no la dejaba y se iba con la rubia, después de todo, ella también lo amaba…**

_A ella la dañas _

_Al decir que no la amas_

_A ti te engañas_

_Al decir que no es nada…._

_¿No vez que se les acaba la esperanza?_

**Él la rechazaba una y otra vez diciendo que no la amaba ¿Qué tan tonto podía ser?**

**Él la podía perder...**

_Tú la amas _

_Y lo niegas una vez más_

_¡No seas estúpido!_

_Ve con ella y no la sueltes jamás…_

_Que cualquiera te la puede quitar…_

**La maga celestial era guapa, había que admitirlo, y tenía a muchos pretendientes, Hibiki, Loki, incluso Gray y Laxus encontraban a la rubia interesante. Y sabía que en algún momento, ella se iba hartar de ser rechazada y se iría con otro que la amara…**

_Lo nuestro no es más que amistad_

_Yo te amo y por eso busco tu felicidad_

_Ve, lárgate y busca tu otra mitad_

_Lo que yo no te puedo dar._

_No te preocupes por mí_

_Que aquí yo voy a estar_

_Esperando para mí una oportunidad_

_Un amor que la vida me pueda brindar…._

**Un raro sentimiento de dolor cruzó por su pecho, pero a ella no le importaba, mientras Natsu sea feliz, ella también lo sería…**

_Ella ya ocupo mi lugar_

_Y yo por eso no le guardo rencor_

_Ella aquí está destinada a brillar_

_Y a recibir todo tu amor_

_Yo ya perdí mi oportunidad_

_Desde que me fui sin nada dejar_

_Más que un profundo dolor…_

**Ella siempre supo el dolor que le provocó a todos cuando "murió", y eso era algo que ella no se podía perdonar, sin embargo, Lucy les trajo esa chispa a la alianza que perdió cuando ella se fue…**

_¡Oh!, nada sucederá_

_Ya que el dolor ya sanará_

_Y la esperanza en algún momento llegará_

_El rayo de Luz a mi corazón volverá_

_Y él nunca me dejará…._

**Lisanna pensó en "él", era una persona muy orgullosa y detestable, pero la hacía sentía única…. **_**Especial…**_

_El otro lado del hilo rojo_

_Buscare sin descansar_

_Pues no hay que hacerse el flojo_

_¡Solo hay que rezar!,_

_Pero al otro lado…_

_¿Qué me esperará?..._

_Dudas y esperanzas_

_Que a mi corazón alarma.._

**Nunca entendió lo que sentía, era raro… Natsu fue su primer amor de la infancia… pero "Él" le daba sensaciones que no había sentido con nadie más…**

_Ella ya ocupo mi lugar_

_Y por eso yo les deseo su felicidad…_

_Mientras yo busco mi otra mitad_

_Busco, busco sin descansar…_

_¿Será ese que enloquece mi pensar?_

_¡Sinceramente no me lo puedo ni imaginar!_

**Dejo la pluma a un lado y sacudió la cabeza, ella no amaba a ese bastardo…. Ella lo adoraba…. ¡Oh bendita sea la locura que la llevo a ese infierno!**

**Guau ¿de quién hablara Lisanna en la última estrofa?**

**Les doy una pista….. "**_El rayo de Luz a mi corazón volverá_

_Y él nunca me dejará…."_

**Esta demasiado fácil, oh bueno, eso pienso yo…**

**Espero que le haya gustado el capítulo, y pronto estaré actualizando los otros fanfic (cuando alimente al hámster que hace funcionar mi cerebro)**

**El siguiente aun no lo tengo decidido, hay veré a quien se lo dedico, estoy entre Levy o Erza así si quieren dejar su opinión de cuál de las dos quieren, no sean tímidos.**

**Sayonnara**

**Nathy-chan Fuera!**


	4. Erza

_**Título: **__Erza_

_**Resumen: **__Erza esta harta de su relación con Jellal, ella solo quiere estar con él, pero él se niega, culpando su pasado, además la pobre Erza sospecha de la verdadera razón es que ama a Ultear… Y su única confidente de sus sentimientos es una blanca hoja de papel manchadas con lágrimas_

_Protejo a este amor _

_Con el filo de mi espada_

_Tratando de no perder mí esperanza,_

_Tratando mantener en mi vida el color._

**La maga Re equip dejaba que el lápiz expresara lo que ella no podía decir en voz alta, estaba harta de Jellal, y para matar, él fue sustituyendo a Mystogan en los grandes juegos mágicos, el destino se reía de su desgracia**

_No me importan tus pecados,_

_El daño que me has causado_

_¡Todo para mi ha quedado en el pasado!_

"**Erza, no puedo estar contigo por el daño que te he causado", ¡Al demonio con eso!, a ella no le importaba eso, aunque claro, el dolor aún estaba escondido en una parte muy oscura de su corazón, pero él amor que sentía por él lo superaba todo.**

_Me quedo mirando tus labios_

_Tan cerca y tan lejanos_

_¿Algún día podré tentarlos?_

_¿Saborearlos y disfrutarlos?_

**En los grandes juegos mágicos, ella constantemente se quedaba mirándolo, esos labios carnosos, tapados por el disfraz de Mystogan, ¡Ah, cuanto desea atraparlos!.**

_Algún día lo entenderás_

_Y todo esto cambiará_

_Todo mi anhelo sentirás_

_¿Alguna vez ese día llegara?_

**Ella soñaba con que ese amor desaparecería algún día, y ese día, el iría tras ella, claro, sonaba un poco cruel, pero no podía evitar desear que él sintiera toda la desilusión que ella ha sentido.**

_¡Entiéndelo soy tuya_

_Y de nadie más!_

_Mis labios anhelan tus besos_

_¿Cuánta ciencia hay?_

**Claro, la maga peli roja era muy sexy y con una personalidad….. en fin, podían ir muchos hombres detrás de ella, pero Erza solo quiere a un hombre, y ese es de pelo azul, con un extraño tatuaje rojo en uno de sus ojos y su nombre empieza con J y termina con Jellal ¿Alguna duda?**

_Esto llamado magia_

_¿Lo sientes con alguien más?_

_¿Cuándo estas con ella?_

_¡Ja!, ni cerca de ser igual_

_No lo comprendes, ¿Verdad?_

_¡Eres mío, de nadie más!_

**Le ponía un poco –mucho- su relación con Ultear, pero Erza confiaba que un día Jellal abriría sus ojos y estaría con ella, se casarían, comprarían una casa, tendrían muchos hijos…. Bueno, se le paso la imaginación**

_¿Tú crees que soy rencorosa?_

_¿Qué no lo he olvidado?_

_Que poco me conoces _

_Después de todo lo que hemos pasado…_

_Parece que esos recuerdos se te han borrado_

_¡TE AMO!_

_Y eso no ha cambiado…._

**Eso es algo que ella desea gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, que todo el mundo se entere –Claro, los tontos que no sean dado cuenta-, Ella lo amaba, solo a él, y no importa el pasado, porque el futuro se ha cambiado, y lo único que se ha mantenido, es su amor por él.**

**Holi Minna!**

**Aquí el capítulo, muchas gracias a los que han comentado, ustedes son mi inspiración para escribir y los que no han dejado Reviews ¿Qué esperan?, ¡Dejen su opinión ya!**

**Perdón si he estado ausente en este último periodo, pero os prometo que me pondré las pilas, y trataré subiré cosas más seguido.**

**De nuevo agradezco por gastar tiempo en mis estupideces, hacen muy feliz a esta rubia mal teñida.**

**Cambiando de tema ¿Han leído "Bajo la misma Estrella"?, se los recomiendo, es hermosísimo, (Ahora es uno de mis libros favoritos).**

**Ame con todo mi kokoro a Gus *Thiago atrás con un aura de muerte*, Pero claro, no más que a mi Thiagui**

**El siguiente capítulo será de…..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Redoble de tambores***

**.**

**.**

**¡LEVY!**

**Sayonnara!**

**Nathy-chan Fuera!**


	5. Levy

_**Título: **__Levy_

_**Resumen: **__Levy es la típica emo, depresiva del colegio, su vida es literalmente una mierda, ella ha estado esperando desde que comenzó su infierno a su príncipe, aunque claro…..quizás la pequeña lectora de pelo azul depresiva no tenga que esperar más….Porque su Dragón negro y pircing la salvara…._

_En la oscuridad de mi habitación_

_En un mar de lágrimas me ahogo_

_Sé que no tengo salvación_

_Esto es una penosa acción_

**Las saladas lágrimas de Levy manchaban a la hoja de su pequeño diario, estaba harta, no tenía a nadie en quien confiar, excepto Lucy, la cual sufría el mismo tormento que ella.**

_Me voy las muñecas_

_(Rojo es el color)_

_Las muevo lentamente_

_(Predomina el dolor)._

**Su desesperación llego a tal punto, que empezó a cortarse, debido a que le costaba mantenerse en la realidad, se la pasaba soñando con un maldito príncipe azul, la cual, aunque no lo quisiera aceptar, no existía.**

_Quiero huir de esta pesadilla_

_Pero perdida estoy_

_Colgando de esta barandilla_

_¿Qué día es hoy?_

**Corre, corre que el dolor te persigue ¿Dónde te esconderás?, Levy ya no tenía donde huir, ya la había atrapado la desesperación. Apretó más fuerte el cuchillo contra su muñeca, permitiendo que unas gotas de sangre cayeran sobre el poema.**

_Por favor ayúdame_

_A mostrar quien soy_

_Por favor bésame _

_Hasta que caiga el sol._

**-Ey Levy- Dijo un muchacho de pelo negro mientras entraba sin ni siquiera en molestarse a tocar a la casa de Levy, pero rápidamente corrió hacia la enana de pelo azul al ver la escena en que se encontraba: Levy tirada en el piso, llorando, su delineador corrido y sus muñecas sangrando.**

_No sé qué sucedió_

_El Gran dragón_

_A la princesa beso_

_Para despertarla de su ensueño._

**Gajeel al ver que no lograba tranquilizar a su enana, solo hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente….Besarla.**

**Gracias a eso, poco a poco Levy fue volviendo en sí, respondiendo el apasionado beso que le daba su dragón.**

_Me veo las muñecas_

_(Ahora vendadas están)_

_Las muevo lentamente_

_(El dolor pronto se irá)_

_Todo gracias a tu bella amistad_

_O ¿Es algo más? _

**-¿Por qué haces esto, enana?- Pregunto Gajeel, mientras desinfectaba las heridas de las muñecas de Levy y las vendaba, Levy lo observaba en silencio.**

**-Porque nadie me quiere….solo Lu-chan, solo soy una molesta traga libros que nadie la quiere….eres la primera persona que se preocupa por mi claro, que no sea Lu-chan- Respondió luego de un silencio.**

**-Ya no estarás mas sola Levy- Dijo Gajeel mientras la abrazaba con sumo cuidado como si la fuera a romper.**

**Después de todo, ella era una pequeña y dulce princesa perdida, y él era el dragón que la cuidaría **

_A mi lado estarás ¿verdad?_

_Jamás me dejaras _

_No me dejaras en la cruel realidad_

_¿Mis heridas curaras?_

**-Te prometo cuidarte enana- Susurro Gajeel mientras veía la dormida chica en sus brazos.**

**Levy sonrió en sueños, ella ya no estará sola nunca más, tenía apoyo….al parecer ella no tenía que esperar un príncipe azul….ella necesitaba un Dragón de Hierro **

_El Dragón los sueños_

_De la princesa custodia_

_No dejara que se la lleven lejos_

_Dice su ronca melodía _

**Levy empezó este poema, en un momento de soledad y depresión, pero su historia cambio para poder terminar en un cuento de Hadas…. Junto a su malote Dragón**

**Holiiii Minna-san!**

**Pues me acabo de dar cuenta que hace tiempo que no actualizaba esta "historia" (si se le puede llamar así), y de repente leyendo no que wea ¡BAM!, la inspiración me golpeo**

**Este poema, a diferencia de los demás, es un mundo alternativo, un mundo sin magia, donde Levy es una pequeña emo traga libros, y Gajeel, su maleante Dragón que la rescata.**

**No she me gusto bastante poner a Levy así, porque aunque sea feliz y todo eso, me imagino que aun así se debe sentir mal algunas veces**

**Se que los personajes son muy OOC, pero Ñeeee. Espero que les haya gustado tanto como me gusto a mi, de hecho, debo admitirlo pero es uno de mis favoritos**

**Consejo: Si se sienten depresivos o cualquier wea de adolescente –no tan adolescentes en algunos casos- no tomen esas decisiones, busquen a alguien en que crean que pueden confiar y cuénteselo para que los ayude…Acuérdense que solo hay una vida :3**

**No les gasto más mi tiempo con mis estupideces **

**Sayonnara**

**Nathy-chan fuera!**


	6. Yukino

_**Título: **__Yukino_

_**Resumen: **__Aunque Yukino no lo demostrara "tanto", adoraba el negro, las sombras, en especial los Dragón Slayer de las sombras, ella adoraba a "Rogue-sama" y por eso escribió esto en su pequeño cuadernillo estelar :3_

_Como dijo Pablo Neruda_

"_Te amo como se aman ciertas cosas oscuras"_

_Tú eres mi oscuridad, mi sombra, mi tortura._

_Mi dragón de las sombras que mi corazón custodia._

_**Ella escribía con su pluma lentamente, con una hermosa y cuidadosa letra sobre su diario, un regalo que le había dado la misma "sombra", para uno de sus cumpleaños.**_

_Me vuelves loca, contigo no hay vuelta atrás_

_No se puede dudar, solo arriesgar_

_¿Pero cuando se arriesga más de lo que se puede dar?_

_Desde que te conocí, encontré el "Nunca jamás"_

_**Ahh!, Dios no sabía qué hacer, ese Dragón Slayer era tan peligroso mortal, sin embargo, con ella era totalmente diferente, tan cuidadoso, tan bondadoso, como si estuviera tratando con algo de cristal que se iba a romper en cualquier momento**_

_Entre las tinieblas de tu corazón_

_No me quieres dejar en libertad_

_Sin aparente emoción _

_¿Quién eres en realidad?_

_**Sin embargo, no se comportaba como el realmente es, siempre mantenía esa careta sin emociones, y eso le complicaba la misión de averiguar de quien ella estaba enamorada**_

_Oscuridad, Oscuridad no hay nada más_

_Ojos rojos carmesí me vigilan_

_¡Auxilio! ¡Auxilio! ¡Me arrastran al "Nunca jamás"!_

_En él solo sombras habitan_

_¿Qué pasa si no quiero dar vuelta atrás?_

_**Ella se estaba volviendo loca de amor, y su orgullo no se lo podía permitir, pero "Rogue-sama" le hacía olvidar hasta su nombre con esos intimidantes y misteriosos ojos.**_

_El manto negro que cubre el paisaje _

_La brillante luna que destaca entre la oscuridad_

_Te grite esa noche: ¡No te alejes!_

_Y al irte me dejaste sin la libertad_

_De poder olvidarte, olvidar tu negro ropaje._

_**Él le había dicho que no se acercará más, que él no necesitaba "Gente débil", ella le hizo caso, pero en su interior Gritaba constantemente de dolor. Días después, él fue a su casa a disculparse por lo sucedido, que solo sucedió por una fachada que tenía que mantener, y que ella, estaba destruyendo.**_

_Las estrellas esta noche no brillan_

_Mi corazón está hecho trizas_

_Tú te encargarte de recoger una por una de las piezas_

_Diciendo: "Las heridas ya curaran"_

_**Ella ya se había equivocado una vez al creer que amaba a Sting, pero él estaba interesado en otra peli blanca, pero Rogue se encargó de curar su pobre corazón, pero lamentablemente para ella su corazón llego a amarlo**_

_¡Ah! Mi vestido de negro salvador_

_Ven a rescatarme que te quiero a mi lado_

_Quiero acurrucarme en tu pecho acogedor_

_Hasta el amanecer no tan esperado_

_Tú agregas el negro a todo este color_

_Así que no te atrevas a dejar mi lado_

_**Una vez que Yukino por fin había recuperado su confianza fue a una misión en solitario, la cual hubiera mortal de no ser que Rogue-sama se encontraba por ahí la rescato, su héroe de las sombras**_

**Posss Hola Minna-san!**

**Estoy más feliz de lo común, e inspirada, así que más que seguro voy a actualizar más rápido algunas historias (Por el momento no pidan nada de guerrera elemental), ¿Quién diría que puedes conocer a alguien en una práctica de boxeo, solo por qué estabas tan inspirada que le diste con el saco de arena?. Pues…no se si eso es normal o me pasa a mí no mas la wea.**

**Pues aprovechando que tengo hasta el domingo para Webiarlos con mis actualizaciones, voy a empezar desde mañana pues estoy cansadita y un poco moreteada. **

**Pues es eso hermosuras, aproveche que no he actualizado muy seguido estos one-short o no se que wea es esto**

**P.D: Cuidado lo que hacen a la gente que se los pueden devolver dos veces, en especial si soy yo, te lo puedo cobrar hasta X4 ajaja xD**

**P.D2: ¡Felices Fiestas Patrias a Todos los chilenos, Tomen chicha hasta ver doble! (Y Despues cuídense de la resaca….la cual yo voy a tener el lunes xC)**

**Sayonnara!**

**Nathy-chan Fuera~~**


	7. Juvia

_**Título: **__Juvia_

_**Resumen: **__Ella estaba harta de sus crueles juegos, un día sí, el otro no, él no era más que un maldito bipolar y eso la hartaba, pero ella no se rendiría, no, ¿O tal vez si?_

* * *

_Quiero perderme de este mundo_

_Llorar y patalear, no ver esta cruel realidad_

_Quiero gritar, y que este no sea mudo_

_Quiero ignorar cual es la verdad._

_**Siempre tenía sus sueños con su amado Gray-sama, era la única manera que ella los vería juntos, a través de su imaginación, y cada vez que abría los ojos, la cruel realidad la golpeaba con toda su fuerza….Que marica…**_

_La desesperación me invade_

_Ya no sé qué hacer_

_No quiero que mi ensueño acabe_

_Al amor lo quiero repeler_

_**¡Dios mío! ¿Pero que le hacia ese chico?, le volvía loca, sus cabellos negros azulas, su sonrisa sexy, sus ojos oscuros..Argghhh no la dejaban ni pensar con claridad, hacía que sus piernas se convirtieran literalmente en agua ¿Qué maldita clase de poción usaba contra ella?**_

_¡Dios sálvame de esta tortura!_

_Poco a poco mi corazón muere_

_Todo esto se está volviendo una locura_

_Dejare los sentimientos quemen_

_¿Por qué no abandonar esta tortura?_

_Tu rechazo más que nada me hiere_

_**Cada vez que el mago de hielo la rechazaba, una nueva flecha le atravesaba el corazón, ¿Qué tenía ella de malo? ¿Por qué el la trataba así?...**_

_¡Joder! ¿Todo esto acabara aquí?_

_¡¿Toda nuestra historia?! ¡¿Nuestra pasión?!_

_Todo lo que tengas que decir de una vez di_

_Todo esto para mi es una sobreexplotación._

_**Él la había aceptado una vez, sin embargo, tan pronto como nació esa pequeña gota de esperanza, se secó diciendo que agua y hielo no podían juntarse, pero….¿De dónde cree Gray que nace el hielo? ¿En qué se convierte el frio hielo cuando se derrite?**_

_Poco a poco me ahogo en mis lágrimas_

_Ella me dice una y otra vez: "¡Muere ya!_

_¡Tú eres solo una de las victimas!"_

_Para ti no era más que tu lacaya._

_**La voz de su conciencia le decía cada vez más fuerte que se rindiera, que se largará de ahí de una vez por toda, pero Juvia sabía muy bien que sin el amor de Gray ella no podía vivir "¡Muere ya!" Le repitió la voz enojada de su conciencia "¡Cállate ya!" replico Juvia enojada**_

_Tú solo jugaste conmigo,_

_un títere fui para ti_

_¿Seguro que no fue la apuesta que hiciste con un amigo?_

_Un trago agrio al limón di_

_De tu crueldad yo fui un testigo_

_**Una vez acepto ir a una cita con ella, solo por un trato que había hecho con Natsu, cuando Juvia se enteró de ello, su corazón de la lluvia quedo seco, roto, en ese momento todas las mujeres de Fairy Tail querían matar a esos dos magos de habilidad**_

_¡Joder me duele más que mil espinas!_

_Que me dañan y me lastiman_

_Malditas rojizas heridas_

_Que en mis brazos ardían_

_¿Dónde quedaron las rojas lágrimas_

_Qué por mis verdes ojos veías?_

_Eres un ser sin alma, peor de lo que creía._

_**Ella se negaba una y otra vez de lo que era Gray, diciendo que ya abriría los ojos y se jurarían amor eterno, lamentablemente la única que abrió los ojos fue ella, viendo el verdadero y frío Gray Fullbuster**_

_¡Adiós asesino de corazones!_

_¡Que gracias a ti no volveré a sentir!_

_Por ti hay muchos rencores_

_De otras muchachas y de mí_

_¡Mujeriego declarado con honores!_

_Un amargo sabor sentí_

_Al ver tus verdaderas razones…_

_**Comprobo que lo que decían de Gray Fullbuster era verdad, él no era más que un mujeriego, quizás por eso se llevaba tan bien con Loke, ambos eran un rompe corazones…¿No dicen que después que un animal prueba la sangre se acostumbra?**_

_Como una flor venenosa_

_En mi corazón creciste_

_Linda, brillante y hermosa_

_Y mi falsa voluntad torciste_

_Una espina con una rosa_

_A mi felicidad combatiste_

_Se declaró la ganadora_

_Y la muerte de mi sinceridad trajiste…._

_**Él la había matado, había matado la inocente niña de la lluvia que era Juvia, ella ya no existía, solo quedaba una coraza vacia….**_

* * *

**Hola Minna-san!~~**

**Levante la mano quien quiere matar a Gray Fullbuster-san por negar sus sentimientos hacia Juvia-chan! *Levanta la mano***

**Pero es que ¡Joder! ¿Cuándo dejara de ser tan Tsundere? Hay que juntarlo con Gajeel-san, ¿Cuándo tendremos un beso Gruvia?~~**

**Bueeeno, dejando la Tsunderidad de Gray-san a un lado ¡Aquí tienen un nuevo one-short de "Sentimientos Expresados en Papel"!**

**Juli-chan: ¿NOO? ¿Deberás? Y yo que juraba que era un pastel *Sarcasmo mode on***

**Nathy-chan: Waaaaa! Juli-nee-chan es mala conmigo! *Llora escandalosamente y se va al señor rincón***

**Juli-chan: Hay esta chica que es escandalosa, Bueeno, déjenme presentarme debido que no hemos hablado antes, Soy Julieta la mejor amiga de la pequeñaja que está en el Sr. Rincón y pues, una en que otro momento me verán por aquí :P.**

**Nathy-chan: ¿A quién llamas pequeñaja? Soy más alta que tú! De hecho estoy segura que no pasas el metro sesenta, gnomo **

**Juli-chan: Estoy midiendo un metro sesenta y uno para tu información, Pecho melón!**

**Nathy-chan: ¡Eso fue cruel!, Además no tengo los pechos demasiado grandes, es que tú eres muy plana :P**

**Y como sea mejor nos despedidos antes que nos terminemos mechoneando aquí ¿Okey?**

**Sayonnara~~~**

**Nathy-chan y Juli-chan fuera!**


End file.
